Question: Complete the equation. $\heartsuit+3=14$ $\heartsuit=$
Explanation: Start with $3$. Add $ {10}$ to get $13$. Add $ 1$ more to get $14$. In total, we added $ {11}$ because ${10+1=11}$. $ {11}+3=14$